jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Na'lim Vita'lua
Early life[ Age:1-12] Born on Kiffu[ his time of life was about 350 ABY], he was at birth given the family tatoo, now residing over his nose and most of his face. Like most Kiffar, Na'lim was born with psychometric powers, and thus destined to become a Guardian like his parents. There his powers over-matched the powers of other Kiffar children, showing his Force Potential. After solving one of many conflicts on Kiffu, Jedi Master Zomora noticed the Force potential with the young boy, asking his parents to train him in the ways of it. His parents disaproved that he can be taken to Corusant. Jedi Master agreed and stayed on the planet training the boy in the ways of the Jedi Order. After reaching certain age the boy rebbeled against his parents and told them he will leave or escaping. Jedi Master stood aside and watched the boy's destiny take place. His parents said farewell and the boy was sent to Corusant at the age of 12 to finish his Jedi Training... A student of the Force[ Age:12-16] Entering the temple, a Jedi Padawan acting as a guide for Na, he explored the temple step by step. After more then a half hour Tour, Padawan took Na into the doorms and showed him his room. Waving, Padawan left the room, leaving Na'lim to unpack in peace. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Na'lim unpacked his robes and other things with a smile on his face. He knew this is just a beggining of his new life, new adventures... After unpacking his things, he ventured again to explore the Jedi Temple even more, he even had a glimpse of the Council Room at one point. Then he visited the Archives, reading the information Jedi have on his race, Kiffar. Walking around the temple he meet many people, many kids same as him, eager for more knowlege and eager to become Jedi Knights. Sitting at the edge of the bar, he smiled at the bartender and spoke. -Um... What can a kid like me get in this bar kind Sir?- Bartender looked him from head to toe and simple said. -Tea?- Smiling he answered back -Good good goody. Like home.- Drinking his tea, thinking like how grown up a lot, and how he got this far, Na'lim gazed at the buildings of Corusant. Young boy continued to study and learn more about the Force. Days passed and he soon made friend with Malphas and his Master, Rayon Nurrik. He spent most of his time with them, learning from the young padawan and Rayon. Rayon was not his Master but he still teached Na'lim and tutored him at this point of his training. Many missions they completed, this is the report from one of those: '' Place: Rifts on Planet Alzoc III Present there: Jedi Initiate Na'lim Vita'lua, Jedi Padawan Malphas, Jedi Counsular Rayon Nurrik. ' Description:' We arrived at the town Kalispera, and talked to the Major. I overheard the conversation between him and Rayon. Major mentioned a cultist problem nearby, in a rift. Walking there Rayon talked about the Rift, or should i say many Rifts on many worlds. Walking at his side i listened to many tales of his life before. As we arrived, Rayon and Malphas commented how the cave had a scent of Bogan. We entered and here is the whole recording. '-A small video feed of everything that happened inside, Jedi fighting the Cultists and so on-' As the cave collapsed we returned to the town, and the citizens prepared a feast for us. Master declined but thanked them greatly, we flew off the planet for the Jedi Temple. '' ''Signed: 'Jedi Initiate Na'lim Vita'lua Apprentice of the Force[ Age: 16-19] After noticing his ambitions, Master Crystal took him as her apprentice. His potential was almost unleashed, his fencing skills raised to great level. He completed the study on Shii-Cho, and his next goal was Djem So. Knowledge also rose up in his mind, he now knew more or less the systems in the Core and a bit of them in Mid-Rim. This is one of his reports at that time: ''"What the... Force?!" - '''Na'lim Vita'lua '-Log starts with a click sound-' After i finished the given errands, i headed back to the Jedi Temple. But like every time something has to go wrong. This time it was the engine, Ion defibrillator has gone out. And now yes-yes, engine was shutting down. What a nice thing to happen in the middle of space... Crash landing on the nearest planet i found myself in an abandoned temple. Naval chars have gone out, and i was just left with the coordinates to the Jedi Temple, and of course NO engine. Walking in the temple, only wind and darkness was felt. Walking around looking for something that might help me repair the ship, i walked to one big black gate. On the other side stood a hooded man. When he saw me he reacted same as me, confused. But as the conversation went on i noticed he is not all alone in his mind! *chuckles a bit* Ehm... Not much time passed as another hooded man came by, and then i noticed something. They both have lightsabers... There i assumed it was some kind of a cult, Bogan only existed in the halls of the tomb. The man that came later on gave some order to the gatekeeper, which he ignored, resulting in violence. Not an interested sight i must add, his nose cracked againt the gate... Ugh. After some exchanged words he said he was a Sith. To be honest i did imagine them taller or something. He looked like a normal man, encased in some strange body armor, covering his whole body. And yes-yes as i read about them, he did engage into violence first. '' Trying to brake his armor with my saber and body, i failed. It is something harder then i first thought. As the combat went on he showed great skill in Djem-So and Makashi. And swing after swing i saw i could parry the Sith... A funny thing indeed, i was thinking if i meet one, i would be dead by his gaze. And i got surprised in one moment. He turned his blade off and motioned me to follow him, which i did causally. There he said my name, which none of the Sith knew, and he said something interesting. He said he trained Master Lucien. And in the end he did mention more of the Jedi names. Somehow he knew them... Later on he helped me with repairing my ship, giving me the part i needed. Flying off he looked in the ships direction... Strange man.'' Signed: Jedi Padawan Na'lim Vita'lua '-Log finishes with a click also-' After the fight with the Sith, Na'lim felt confused. Jedi Order told them Sith were vicious creatures of evil. But he could not grasp how? The man he fought before was just a man, nothing more, maybe ran by his ambitions, still a man. Spending the next few days in the archives he studied the Sith and the Darkside. He was mesmerized by it. Was it really more power-full then the Ashla? Or was it a lie? Here is another report from that period: Report: Me and Na were just training, and suddenly our commlinks went off beeping, I heard two others, Master Yorns and Consular Royan's. We checked outside and found a Jedi Initiate badly injured, and a Padawan actually dead, crushed like a tin can against the wall of the Temple. Me and Na were told to go inside and lock the doors, we did so, and then we were called back out to get the bodies, we took them to the Medbay and got the injured one treated, the one that passed away.. Well there was nothing we could do for him. We went outside, to face the Sith Lord 3v1, I stood back because I couldn't make the jumps they were making, we went up a shaft in the lift in one of the buildings and the Sith Lord nearly broke his ankle by falling down the shaft, he jumped back up, and jumped out of the shaft, smashing the glass and landing on the ground again. He went to his ship and left. Master Yorn said he was a Dark Jedi. Additional Information:'' '' I posted the picture of the individual on the Republic bounty forums. He should be arrested for his crimes. But the interesting thing he acted like he knew the temple, knew the people. But in the end, Master Yorn and myself bested this Dark Jedi. Signed: 'Jedi Padawan Na'lim Vita'lua More and more Na'lim did think of the darkside, it was indeed tempting. It was indeed luring him of the tracks. But he still had faith in himself, training hard, he was praised in the Jedi Order as one of the best young students. Dark Times[ Age: 19-27] His Way Finishing his training under Master Crystall, and also learning from other Masters he felt a burden. Burden of knowledge perhaps. As he finished the last of his missions, just before he was to get knighted, at the age of 19, he receved his first failed mission. Crime lord held about 20 hostages at gun point. There he broke one of the Jedi laws, got overconfident, and even with the yells of Master Rayon to stop, Na'lim rushed in saving 18 of 20 hostages. Rayon yelled and yelled as saved hostages ran out of the building on Corusant. Submiting his report, the council was not pleased. At his age and skill, he should resolve these situations with ease. But instead he caused unwanted casualties. They postponed his trial. Na'lim fell in deep depression and sadness. More for the lost lives then for his broken perfect path of the Jedi Knight. He left the academy, to seek another path. He felt he did not belong in the Jedi Temple. The other Jedi could not stop him, his resolve was solid. Na'lim just turned around, smiled strangely and with both hands he put the hood over his head, and he dissipated in the masses of the city, like he was never there, like he never knew these people... Mindor Days on Mindor went slow. Na'lim had time to reflect upon the Jedi teachings, and much more. His anger subsided, anger towards himself, he felt like he needed more power. More power to right the wrongs in this galaxy. Griping his hilt strongly, he ignited and stood in Djem So stance. Swinging his blade, doing kata's. Green blade just became a blur, all he could think of is the Jedi Order. Maybe they ruined his life by taking him to the Academy? Giving him the responsibility to use the Force. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he turned his saber off, again sitting in the same position he was before. Closing his eyes, his mind wonders off... -12 days after- The Force had strange ways of showing you the right path. After meeting the old man in the crystal caves of Mindor, Na'lim was even more confused them in the past days. Accepting to help the Old Man, he felt like he was doing the right thing. Jedi Order was his past, yet maybe its destruction was his beginning. He changed the crystal on his saber proving that Jedi were gone in his mind. Purple... Siting in the same position like in the past week, he began to analyze the holocron. Holocron knowledge was invaluable. Studying it, he was most interested in the other part of the Force, the darkside. History of the sith was unknown to him. He read tale after tale. Seeing how the Sith manipulated the force to their own will. Not serving it, but using it as a tool. He wanted to manipulate it, to change the galaxy by his own will. To rule it with an iron fist. A message from Na'lim to other Dark Jedi at that time: '-The image of Master Vita appears on the datapad, while the sound plays. This message is sent to all Dark Jedi, including the Dark Jedi of Sith Minoa-''' Students and fellow Dark Jedi, this is just a start of the uprising. As our numbers grow so does our goals. We have been merged with the Bogan users of Sith Shadow Minoa. Consider them as your brothers and they should look at you with the same eyes. We are bounded by the same long term goal, power. And with power comes responsibility, you must train and work harder then ever before. Our base stays on the grassy-jungle world of Mindor, we are safe from many eyes and many gazes. Today i have visited Tythone and bought the supplies that will last maybe a few months. Supplies contain food, water and other basic items. Also be loyal to your Master, or you will suffer penalty. Do not leave the safe heaven of Mindor if you do not need to. May the Force serve you well. '-The message dissapates with a click.-' Fall to the Dark Turning his blade off, the body of Dak, his apprentice, falls down in the dirt. Na'lim clipped his hilt to the belt. Going out of the broken Tram station, he then noticed he killed a man. First time in his travels and in his life, a corpse was left. Betrayal is payed in blood and with life. Na'lim was thinking Dak deserved it, he betrayed his oath. And also in this battle he was fighting for his life, Na'lim almost received the faith of Dak, but the darkness in him help him prevail. Now he rests in the cave, gathering the Dark users. For the confrontation with the Jedi and Republic, his old family. Second flight His eyes corrupted, his body corrupted... but his heart not still. Na'lim fell deep into the dark, deep enough to hate his very own existence. He could not bare to look in the mirror. The armor. Yes the armor kept him still at the right path! But was it right? Did he stray from his goal? He started this journey to gain power, so he could help people of the galaxy. Yet power corrupts, complete power corrupts completely. Next stage of his life already began, with the victory he had over the Sith Lord. But he could not kill him, he just could not finish what he started. Maybe it was destiny, and the life of Zao will help him, but infact, he did not kill him because he could not. ''Moment! '' ''Zao hanging on the edge. '' ''Kill. NO!'' ''Death... There is no death...'' One of many reports he submited about that event: '-The message starts with Master Vita removing his armor, and placing it beside his bed. The message is show to all datapads of the Dark Jedi-' Brothers the victory i won today will bring us equality with the Sith, meaning, we are Sith. So called Dark Lord Zao was '''beaten '''after a long fight in the hot lava filled room. His head could have rolled, but he is more of use to us alive. We may learn from him, and that can grant us more power then we ever dreamed of. '-Vita sits on the bed, going trough his hair with his hands, his purple eyes look deep into the camera-' '' Time of '''true Sith has come. May the Force serve us well.'' '-The screen goes black-' Na'lim appointed Lady Celia as his right and her apprentice Julius as his left hand. And they would do his bidding. The truth was, Na'lim was more confused then ever. He visited the old friend of his, Master Rayon. In their chat, he just heard what he already knew. It was not the way he wanted it to be. But perhaps it is already to late? Can he be accepted now in the Jedi? No. He has done much evil and caused havoc across the galaxy. He leads the Sith now, the new Great Generation of them. Did he come all this way to just turn around from the power he wanted so bad? Confusion and Light[ Age: 28- Unknown] Purple sky above him, he gazed at the sunset, it was beautiful. Sitting on the edge of the refuge walls, he was thinking. His refuge almost completed, he went there often to calm his spirit and emotions. It was on the moon of Sorrus. But the location is only known to him. A small temple, with the river running close to it, a bridge and the desert. He replayed the conversation with Rayon, his old Master. There he felt at peace. At last his destiny was resumed. There he was clean of the Dark presence in his soul. His face slowly turned back to his true color, and his eyes again turned light blue. Now his armor served another purpose, it did hide him from the looks of other Sith, and it did hide his not-dark presence because it was infused with the dark energy of his past life. He noticed he did not have all with the power he had now. He did not have friends, loved-ones... He was determined to give the beast a punch that would heal in years, and his Jedi brothers would have more time to prepare for the Dark rising. The head needed to be cut, the head of the SIth, the head of Zao Mori. Thinking of a plan, he proclaimed himself the Dark Lord of the Sith, drawing attention of Zao to himself. With his refined skill, he fought the Dark Lord. This time he did not fight him with anger and rage, this time he fought him with peace in his soul. "Time to end this era Sith of the Old! Ignite your blade and face your destiny!" -''' Na'lim Vita'lua''' Besting him again, with a tear on his cheek, Na'lim closed his blue eyes, and after giving Zao his final cut, he saw the power explode from the body of the Dark Lord. Destiny done and completed. The beast called Sith was wounded, but not destroyed. Leaving the Sith Order, he felt complete. Here are some words that describe him leaving: Na'lim was just gone. But his armor stayed, he left his armor beside his bed. And a message on the table "There is only the Force". The Sith could just guess why he left, so many questions remain.The only thing they can know for sure, is that he left for good. The fight for power will begin, who will grasp it? No one can tell.A great power gap was left when Zao was killed, but with Na'lim gone it could be felt across the whole galaxy. Freedom Resting at to him only known place, close to the Jedi Academy, Rayon Nurrik came. Na'lim felt him trough the Force, but did not move, just smiled. The man that opened his eyes were again telling him to come back to the Order. But Na'lim had his hands in blood, the blood of the people he killed, he could not deal with himself at this moment. Leaping trough the window, Na'lim ventured far off to the Unknown regions. What awaits him, again, no one knows. Now he roams the unknown regions. Someone claims he died, someone he works as a body guard for the Hutts, some say he even drinks every night until he drops... Back to the Prison Many years passed and Na'lim showed his face in the Republic face. Well not his face, but rather his armor, it seems he crafted it once more. Again rumor circulate about his return. Some again say he lost his money gambling, or even was hunted by authorities in the unknown regions, and that he was married to a beautiful woman Korwena, but then again, only HE knows the truth. And the truth is he liked being out of politics and out of grand schemes, assassination attempts, defending the citizens. But as years passed he saw that he was just escaping his real true life, not doing some bounty hunter work for the local crime lord. Flying his ship towards Corusant, memories visited him once more. Remembering the time when he was deeply into the dark, when he rained terror on the Jedi Order, and also the time when he was a young Jedi Padawan fighting against the Sith for his life. Perhaps the things are still the same, Sith Order trying to take control over the galaxy, while Jedi Defenders stop them, or Sith are ruling. He will see only when he arrives. He arrived to Corusant to see that nothing has changed. People still were running around, having a fast life, while criminal rose. He arrived at his favorite cantina and drank his favorite drink, there he sat for hours and hours without really doing a thing, he just talked to the bartender about the political state of the Republic and what was going on globally. Personality & Traits He was always eager to learn more, and he did, from many Masters.As a child and later as a teenager he was always curious. But as he slowly fell into the Dark, his personality that most people liked, vanished. He did not smile much, and he would not take jokes lightly. Power that corrupted his body, corrupted his mind also, leaving just a peace of his true personality. At the time when he was a Sith Master some people even talked of him as a cruel man, with no mercy, but that was really not the truth. Na'lim was charismatic in his leadership and many followed his orders without a question. Hours before he left his dark life, he had total control of the Sith, but he was not a dark sider, meaning he was a great Leader. After his return to the Light, he was again the same person. Finishing his last conversation with Rayon, he again smiled, like he smiled before. Powers & Abilities He receved little training on his home world, and later he would almost complete his training at the Jedi Academy. Even if he was not knighted, he probably did deserve that title. When in Jedi Order he showed great mind-will power, and soon he did master all basic force powers. But his true strength lied in his lightsaber. He mastered Shii-Cho in 3 years, and focused on his next favorite style of combat, Djem So. Later as his path became dark, he learned all what is needed to crush his opponent. Force Lightning and Force Grip he mastered soon, later he refined his Djem So almost perfecting it. Filling the gaps from the Sith archives, his knowledge became great. Not a soul from Sith Order knew what he was studying, but his focus was on controling the Fire. His favorite stance was his blade to the right side, while his hands were at waist height. From there he could land killing blows and swings that would shatter the defense of his opponents. Before he left the Sith Temple he proved that he is perhaps one of the best saber duelist in the galaxy by killing the Dark Lord. And he used Juyo to defeat the Lord, meaning he refined that Lightsaber style also. After coming back to the light, he got even stronger in the Force. He felt never more connected to it. He could feel every breeze and move of it. Force Powers: Basic Shatter-point- He knew where to hit to break the structure, but this ability has not been yet fully developed. Example of this his attempt to destroy the Sith from within. Battle Precognition- This ability was fully developed with Na’lim. It allowed him to sense the flows of the Force and anticipate an opponent's moves, increasing reaction time in combat. Force Absorb- He could withstand any blaster fire directed at him, and channel it to some attacking force power. Force Lightning and Grip- When he fell to the darkside he found it easy to manipulate the force to destroy his enemies. He even knew to crush internal organs of his enemies. Lightsaber Combat: Djem So, Juyo, Staff style, Shii-Cho- Mastered Makashi, Soresu and Jar’Kai-''' Almost complete''' Dun Moch- He used this in some of his duels, like in the duel with Zao Mori. He taunted his opponent in every pause of the combat. Telekinesis- He could lift objects and move them, hovering the items in any direction. In this he could push his opponents or pull their weapons from their hands. Lightsabers At his padawan time, he used a saber he created. It was a simple hilt, with a green crystal. He loved this saber, and cleaned it everyday. When he fell to the Darkside, Na'lim used 2 sabers, identical hilts and both blades were blue. They represented his calm spirit, which was ironic, because he was more confused then ever After his fall to the Darkside, Na'lim aquired a great number of lightsabers. He wanted to master all styles including staff and Jar dual style. The only saber he lost, was his old lightsaber, from the time he was a Jedi Padawan. Like previously said he possessed about 5 lightsaber blades. Four of them were single hilted while the last one was a double-bladed one. Jar’Kai was almost completed and he changed hilts to learn and train in Double-bladed staff style. The color of the blade was orange. This was his third hand-built lightsaber. Category:Characters